Found Me
by canweflyxx
Summary: Stiles has had a tough few months since Derek and Cora left. It's been too quiet...and he's missing someone he doesn't want to miss. SLASH , Sterek ! Will eventually be rated M
1. Chapter 1

And this is my new story, featuring Stiles and Derek Hale from teen wolf! I love them together, and I hope you like this story! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Stupid Stilinski**

"—and so that's why I was thinking that we really shouldn't be just ya know," Stiles flailed his arms in the air as he tried to keep up with Scott while jumping through gaps of people in the hallway, "just be hangin around like this. I mean, dude. Your girl, Allison whom you were _literally _obsessed with for ages by the way, and I understand if you're not anymore cause she went a liiiittle batshit cray a while back, and now I think she's totally hooking up with Isaac but Immpffht—!"

"Dude." Scott and his hand over Stiles mouth, looking annoyed but like always, dazed. "Stop talking." With that he retrieved his hand and went back to walking towards his locker.

Stiles rolled his eyes before rushing after him.

"Look. All I'm saying is—well," he licked his lips, a habit he knew he did when he was thinking…or getting nervous…so basically all the time. "It's been _two months_ Scott. Two months since freaky lady Durack teacher stopped killing people cause I hope she's dead, three freakin' months since the dynamite twins are 'oh so casually' still going to our school and dating people who happen to be two people I like and are friends with, and THREE FRICKIN' months since Derek and Cora left." He threw his hands in the air desperately. "_Nothing _has happened."

Scott finished spinning the lock on his locker before turner to his best friend and raising his eyebrows.

"Isn't that a good thing? Common Stiles, no bad guys, no fighting, no death. It's nice!"

"I'm bored! We spent the majority of high school chasing and running and now there is nothing to do! I need to rescue people, Scott. It's in my nature as a person."

Scott chuckled, shaking his head and finally looking directly at the other teen.

"Be grateful. That tree hasn't brought any new predators to this town and that's the way I hope it stays. No one has to get hurt this way. Besides—" he raised his dark eyebrows, "I thought we weren't talking about Derek and Cora."

Stiles felt himself flush slightly, and manically shook his head while running his hands through his hair. He had added Cora into the conversation while him and Scott had briefly talked about the siblings but Stiles' thoughts were only on one of the Hales.

Derek knew that him (and Scott of course) called him a friend now. He knew they (him and Scott, that is—not just Stiles obviously) cared about him. He'd left without a word of where he was going or when he was coming back and it left Stiles agitated and frustrated…(and Scott was clearly worried too).

Derek Hale should value his friendships more.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find an answer suitable for the werewolf looking at him now, with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm just worried about Cora. I mean Derek isn't a really good guardian you know? Whenever I was with him he was always grabbing me and stuff—not like that! I—I mean in a violent way, of course. Duh. Dude common—pfft obviously not _that _way I mean whoooooo would ever want that. Derek grabbing someone like _that_—Annnnddd I'm gonna stop talking. Stiles shutting up."

"What?" Was the reply, and Stiles rolled his eyes, glad not for the first time that Scott was slightly slow and the art of conversation.

"Never mind my swift werewolf friend. Let's head home, I'll give you a ride." And he took off down the hall, hoping Scott wouldn't take too long at his locker.

Stiles was aware that he walked with a slump, and although he had been working out with Scott he was still a pretty lean guy. Not female in any way, or brunette…or blonde apparently. Or psychotic. Nothing special or extraordinary, even Allison could probably kick his ass. That was his main problem. Derek seemed to like people who stood out—

He stopped in the middle of a staircase, and the girl behind him rammed into him, spitting curses as she shoved passed him.

No, _this _was his main problem; not the fact he was bored, not that he wasn't female, not even that Lydia was going out with Ethan or Aiden or which ever one it was. It wasn't even the fact that Cora and Derek had gone. Were _still _gone.

It was this kind of anger he felt in his chest whenever he thought about Derek and _Jennifer. _Which lead him to think about Kate as well…and he'd tried to convince himself that he just felt bad for the alpha because he always seemed to date crazy chicks.

"Stupid Stilinski. Stupidstupidstupidstupid." He pounded his fist into his forehead and glared at his jeep's wheel.

He was just angry was all, that was it.

Derek left without saying anything really, which was very not helpful if they needed help and Stiles was a good friend so it was natural to worry about friends. And Stiles forced the conclusion that he was probably mad about the whole Jennifer thing because she _was_ the Durack and Derek reaaally should've been more careful. Really.

"Three months…" His whisper was barely audible even to him, "that's a long time you sourwolf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Hope you like the second chapter, and please review:) It keeps me going!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Art of Making Someone Want to Kill You**

"Stiles!"

The lanky teen didn't answer his father right away, streaming down through websites and codes and certainly not porn on his laptop—"Son! Open up."

Stiles tripped his way to the door and opened it, raising his eyebrows at the Sheriff.

"Yeah, what's up dad?" He said, rolling his shoulders back to get a stretch through his neck. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and his shoulders and neck were getting stiff with the tiredness.

"Well I thought it was unusual that you were home, actually." The older man squinted down at his son. "Generally you listen to my radio and are on the scenes before me…not that you're supposed to be."

Suddenly Stiles was very much listening to his father.

"What? Something happened? A dead body, creepy message, something supernatural?"

"Stiles!" The boy started at his the Sheriff's harsh tone. "Am I getting the impression that you _want _there to be trouble in this town?"

Stiles' shoulders slumped, head hanging low.

"No—I guess I'm on edge."

His father waited for an explanation, arms crossed. "With everything that happened, like, _continuously _for the past year or so I'm just nervous that nothings happening, probably." He licked him lips, and rubbed a hand over his neck. "Like, _why _isn't anything happening. It's making me nervous. Plus Derek and Cora aren't home, so what if something _does_ happen?! There isn't enough werewolves around for my liking."

"That's what I came to see you about actually—and why I thought you'd be gone."

Stiles head whipped up, staring at his father's slight smile.

"The Hales are back. One of the deputies was on duty the last night and ran into Derek at their house. You know, their creepy lair in the woods. They've been here since Wednesday apparently. Thought you would have heard from 'em by now— you're pretty close with that Cora girl aren't you?"

Stiles' brain could not function for moments.

Derek, and Cora. Had been back for two days. And neither Derek nor his sister had contacted him _or _Scott. Or even Isaac?

There was that hated feeling in his stomach again, making him feel like he'd been punched right in the solar plexus.

"Son? You ok Stiles?" His father's heavy hand rested on his shoulder, bringing Stiles back to reality. "They aren't here to cause any trouble, are they?"

Stiles shook his head jerkily, mumbling under his breath for a second before finally managing a "no—no they aren't causing trouble. I don't think. Just surprised that me 'n Scott haven't heard."

Sheriff Stilinski regarded Stiles for a moment more before turning to walk back down the hall.

"If you're sure then, I'll leave you to call Scott. I'm sure you boys will be wanting to go and see them." His father nodded, eyebrows moving up his forehead, as his usually talkative son was still quite quiet. "You sure you're alright?"

Stiles was already dialing Scott's number though, nodding briefing before raising the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_Stiles! I was going to see if you wanted to come running with me—I know you can't keep up sometimes, but running with a werewolf will definitely get you in good sh—"_

_ "_Derek's back. And Cora. They got back on Wednesday."

There was a paused on the other line, and Stiles could hear Scott breathing evenly.

"_Why haven't they told us I wonder?" _Scott sounded only mildly curious; not _nearly _as annoyed as Stiles found himself feeling—which annoyed him even more.

"Yeah, well. I don't know bro. All I know is that Dad came home to tell me that an officer ran into Derek at his house and that Cora was with him. Since _Wednesday_ Scott. He really couldn't have told us he was back?"

"_You mean they, right?" _Stiles froze. "_Cora's with him too, right—? Stiles?"_

"A—umm, right yeah of course! I mean I'm just a little pissed—they aren't up to no good are they? Haha…" He ended weakly, already grabbing his car key for his keep off his desk, knowing what Scott's next comment would be.

"_I'm sure they aren't. We've all been through a lot together. Let's go see them! I'll let Allison know they're back, just you know, to let her know. I'll call her now—maybe she'll come with us? Stiles, do you think she still likes me? I haven't talked to her about __**us **__in a while. Do you really think she's with Isaac now? I mean there has got to be some sort of pack rule or something—"_

_ "_Scott. Concentrate."

"_Right. See you in a bit."_

* * *

"Dude how much Adderall did you take today?" Scott interrupted Stiles spew of words halfway to the Hale house.

"Why do they still live there anyway? In case no one has noticed before, half of it is _burnt down._"

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the road.

"All I know is, they left and now they're back. Nothing happened while they were gone. I don't know what you're so mad about—you really don't think Derek is going to be as bad as when he first came, do you?" A pause, and then the young werewolf added, "your heart needs to calm down by the way, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry about you supersonic werewolf hearing." The driver replied, making sure his tone was extremely sarcastic.

Stiles hands gripped the wheel. He was angry with Derek and would give him no satisfaction in seeing his own lovely, charming, witty self again

But as they pulled up in front of the large, battered house, both boys were surprised to see two figures each carrying extremely large pieces of plywood towards the front door. Scott quickly jumped out the door before Stiles had a chance to finish muttering whatever sentence he had started—which he was going to tell his best friend off for, when the larger figure turned around and Stiles' thoughts scattered within milliseconds.

The anger also dispersed as it so happened, which Stiles was not so happy about, and kept the frown on his face as he stumbled out of the jeep cursing.

Derek had looked exactly as he had when he left—besides the fact that he had slightly more scruff on his face, and that he wasn't covered in large gapping wounds. But Stiles noticed, almost with relief, that his piercing eyes were the same, his stern mouth, his hair, his back and shoulder and—

"Well obviously the Sheriff told you two we were back in town."

His voice.

Stiles winced as the pain in his chest evaporated and the spot where it had been heated and swelled.

_I shall not speak to either of them_, he thought, still trying to repeat the mantra inside his head as to why he was angry.

"Yeah! Stiles called and told me when he heard from his dad."

"Oh wonderful, we don't even get a week before you guys are up in our business again." Cora's voice rang out over the clearing in front of their home. "We're busy."

Stiles was still kicking the dead leaves in front of him, refusing to look up at either of them.

"Are you guys fixing the place up? We can help!" Stiles winced, and instantly labeled Scott a traitor. "Why didn't you tell us you were back sooner?"

"None of your business. You aren't pack." Had Cora always been this saucy, Stiles thought? Oh right, yeah. Derek's sister.

"We saved people. Together." His idiot best friend continued on speaking. "We obviously wanted to know what you've been doing. We've been through a lot and—"

"What's the matter with him?"

Stiles twitched slightly as Derek's curt voice pierced through Scott's sentence.

"With who—oh Stiles you mean?"

"He hasn't said a word."

Stiles glared openly at Scott, trying to look anywhere but Derek's piercing, hate filled gaze that he knew was on him. Scott just shrugged.

"He's mad at you two for leaving without a word, and for not even saying anything when you got back. And I think he's mad about Jennifer somehow but I can't really sa—"

"Scott!"

Stiles' hissed at his friend, mouth agape. He thought Scott hadn't been listening to his snarky comments about Jennifer.

He heard Derek snort, in that intolerable _'I am so much better that you'_ way, which was followed by a rather rude remark, "I didn't think he would miss us _that _much."

Stiles' head shot up and his heart thumped against his chest as he finally met Derek's eyes, momentarily forgetting what he was going to begin arguing about. Only momentarily. Arguing/pissing Derek Hale of was a specialty which he was dying to do.

"I was slightly worried actually, since you can't seem to win a fight to save your life. _And_ you were gone for a preeeetty long time, you know?" Then just to be extra saucy he added, "we wouldn't want our crazy psychotic chick magnet to die, would we? All we have to do to find the bad guys—or in every case so far—bad _girls, _is look at who you happen to be dating! Easy peasy. Done!"

Derek was on him in seconds, grabbing the front of his coat and slamming him breathless up against a tree standing next to his jeep. "Ohmygod," Stiles muttered under his breath, heart thumping madly because of…fear?

"It hasn't even been _two_ minutes," Derek ground out angrily, "and you've managed to make me want to kill you already."

Stiles was supposed to be afraid, but Derek's threats had started to wear off after he'd heard 'I'll rip your throat out with me teeth' a few dozen times. On top of that, he was trying extremely hard not to let his gaze slip down to the alpha's mouth and teeth. So Stiles just grinned shakily at the older boy's forehead and said,

"What were you expecting? A quieter, more submissive Stiles? You've been gone three months Derek, not come back to an alternate universe."

A half a second and one short puff of breath on his cheek later, and Derek let him go.

"Not quieter." Was the only answer Stiles got, before Derek faked a lunge towards him again—which elicited only a slight jump out of the boy—before stalking back towards the piece of plywood he was originally carrying.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long guys! Uni sucks... :( but I hope you enjoy this! I promise i'll get another one out in the week sometime!**

**XOXOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Conversation**

"Owwwww."

That was the third time he had banged his shin up against the random home redecorating supplies lying around the Hale's house, and Stiles was getting fed up. "Why am I here again?" He said, whipping his head around with what he liked to call his 'I'm inquiring about something very specific and intelligent with a hint of sarcasm' face, to stare at the company around him.

"I'm not sure," Cora looked him up and down, "you're not being much help at all."

"And that look on your face is making me want to _punch you_," was her brother's addition.

"Oh stop! You kindly words are making me blush," Stiles snapped, feeling his anger bubbling up for the second time that day as he pointed to himself before continuing. "Not a werewolf remember? Sorry if my boring and unnatural human strength is not quite up to par with your on lifting—heavy things."

When Cora, Derek and Scott did not comment, Stiles had had enough.

"I'm out. Scott, you'll have to run back if you aren't coming now." And with that, he turned and stormed angrily out the door, kicking a piece of wood with his foot as he went. "OW dammit."

He didn't know what was bothering him—what was making him more irritated than usual. He would have usually sat down and waited for Scott, or at least just complained until Derek kicked him out and Scott left. But for some reason, Stiles felt slightly sick and not even close to feeling very happy or patient.

"Stiles!"

Stiles' heart thumped against his chest as he turned around, but slumped slightly in disappointment when he saw it was Scott running towards him.

_Wait…what?_

Stiles shook the flitting thoughts and sighed, rubbing his sore neck.

"Look…sorry man. I'm not feeling to well today. I've got a sore neck since last week sometime that won't go away and I really haven't been sleeping right. I'm just going to head home, alright?"

Scott had that puppy dog look on his face as he stared at him, nodding.

"I'll come with you. We can come back another time."

At that point, Cora came running out looking slightly annoying.

"Look Stiles, are you okay? You seem a bit off—sorry."

Both boys stood with their mouths agape. Cora _never _apologized. "Don't look so surprised," she snapped starting to walk back towards the house. "Me and Derek have only spoken to each other for the past few months, obviously we need to try a little better to lapse into being around sensitive people again," she sneered before slamming the front door.

"That was unexpected—rude—but still a nice effort."

Scott chuckled and nodded, slapping Stiles on the back before opening the door to his jeep.

"Common let's get cranky Stiles home so he can get a nice sleep now that he knows Derek is back. How does it feel to have that weight of your chest man?"

Stiles let out a squawk of protest before scrambling to make it into his car, preying that Derek's hearing wasn't _that _good.

"Dude! I didn't miss him."

"Right."

"God I hate you sometimes."

Scott just looked at him, and Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled out of the dirt road onto the street leading back to town.

After dropping Scott off, Stiles _did_ start to feel incredibly tired. His bedroom door was the only obstacle keeping him from his bed, and he unceremoniously dropped his bad on the floor and flopped stomach down onto his bed, face down into his pillow.

They were back. They were safe.

So why did Stiles feel like he was the only one who had cared in the first place? Scott was a brother to him, and Derek was nowhere near as important as Scott was to him—yet somehow Stiles had been agitated when the older man was gone—his ADHD had been worse. He was always waiting to hear from the Hale's, and it worried him that they had left so silently.

Scott hadn't even blinked when they'd seen Derek and his sister for the first time in months, but Stiles felt as if a weight was off his shoulders—and yet another one, lighter, but still noticeable, was pressing down on him again as he'd watched Derek lifting the plywood…Derek glaring at him…Derek's _voice_…

"I've been in here since you've come in. You _are_ an idiot."

_Great,_ thought Stiles. _I'm even hearing his voice now._

"_Stiles._"

And Stiles realized that it was not all in his head, and he nearly cracked his neck rolling himself over onto his back and staring at Derek, who was looming over the foot of his bed.

"Jesus dude. There is a front door you know!" Stiles heart was racing, and he frown when he realized it was not from surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

There was a pause, and Derek was slowly moving towards his desk, not looking at the boy anymore, before he spoke.

"I figured we could spend some nice quality time together," Stiles could hear that all to familiar mocking tone, "since you missed me so much."

"Oh yeah!" Stiles barked out a laugh and let his head fall back down onto his pillow. "I forgot I was apparently missing you, Scott kept telling me that too. Maybe he went delusional in your absence. Or maybe he was pissed cause you just disappeared without telling your so-called pack."

Derek turned around, eyebrows rising.

"I have no obligation to tell Scott anything, he's refused to be pack since the beginning."

"You are so right, Hale. We don't deserve anything. Not only have we helped you on _numerous _occasions, but also actually fought of the real scary bad guys _and _have permanent stains on our hearts—in case you've forgotten in your little mosey vacation. Of course we don't deserve any info. How silly of me to have thought that!" He threw his hands up in the air, trying to add as much sarcasm to his mere being as possible.

"So you did miss me."

Stiles whipped his head to face the most annoying human being ever again.

"I did _not _for fucks sake, we don't even get along!" Derek was smirking now, and Stiles suddenly found the air around him to be very hot and suffocating.

"It started off with Scott being angry that we left, but now its you." Derek was shaking his head. "You _were_ upset, you were sulking today which is why you left early."

Derek laughed now—something he rarely did on a good day—and sat down on Stiles' computer chair. "You thought that I cared enough to tell you what I was doing? I'm not Scott, Stiles. We aren't friends. You aren't a wolf, and I don't need close friends who aren't wolves—who aren't pack."

Stiles just stared at him, mouth hanging open. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, the back of his eyes throbbed as a felt somewhat of a startling dull pain in his stomach. He licked his lips, and swallowed again before speaking.

"I didn't think we were close friends," he croaked. "I just thought that you owed us enough to tell us what was up. The tree was supposed to bring more supernatural stuff here—and you left right after. What would have happened if something had come?" He felt way to hot as he stood up, glaring at Derek, and his eyes were still pulsating. "Shit is _happening now,_ and no one thinks it's a big deal because, as you just pointed out, I am not a werewolf. Human problems aren't good enough for anyone, are they? I have not slept in days, I think I'm asleep and dream when I'm not actually sleeping at all, and have been having these _head_aches and you are telling me I don't deserve to know what you're doing?!"

His voice pitched, and the heat was too much.

"Stiles—calm down." Derek looked worried all of a sudden, jumping out of the chair and slowly stepping towards him. Stiles shook his head, and then winced, regretting the pain that followed.

"No—no I will not calm down. What the fuck was your purpose for coming here anyways? To mock me some more, Derek? To threaten me? To scare me? Fuck off and go home, you _stupid _werewolf."

"Stiles, I really think that you should lie—shit."

Stiles only heard the other man utter a curse before everything went black.

* * *

**PS: Thanks SOSO much to those who review...it really helps motivate me:) Only three people reviewed and it made me finish of this chapter and post it! LOVE YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyy another chapter out so soon! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME DO IT. I literally read them, thought about how cute you all were, and then got myself all excited and wrote.**

**Ps there is a clue in here as to whats going on with Stiles ;)**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dreamin'**

Stiles only had to think for a split second before making up his mind he was dreaming. How many times have _you _been floating in the sky above a huge, seemingly forgotten ruinscape surrounded by a countryside you don't recognize which happens to be very _very _green?

"Fantastic!" Stiles crossed his arms as he floats over—and almost scrapes his butt off of—a particularly tall piece of stone ruin. "I can't fall asleep for days, and when I do my dreams are wack. Crazy Stilinski. Really crazy."

He takes a look around him, noticing the ruins only run down and around a hill before stopping; the crumbling grey stone scattered across grassy landscape. He also realizes that he's rising higher and higher into the air then, much higher than he's comfortable with really, considering this was a very realistic feeling dream.

"Hmm, nooope. Not too okay with this actually. Down Stiles, go _down._" He was so high up now that the small details of the stone were no longer visible; instead he found him self staring down at the stone, which looked like a string of grey looping and dipping around the hillside. The grey stone ran in patterns across the hill, and Stiles squinted his eyes, suddenly acutely aware that the patterns of the ruins _looked _like something he should remember, a symbol? A—

And suddenly, whatever force was holding up his body dropped him and Stiles was screaming—without feeling embarrassed because really, it was his dream—as he plummeted towards the ground, and he made note in some small, non-panicking part of his brain that he was falling directly into the middle of the ruins, the center sucking him in.

* * *

"Stiles!"

"Why is his face like that?"

"Scott, weren't you with him?"

"No, look I just thought he needed a rest. I didn't think he was _actually _going to pass out.

"Is he okay? He looks a little—peckish?"

"Of _course _he looks like that Isaac. He fainted. He hasn't been getting any sleep. Was I the only one worried, or even _thinking_ about that?"

Stiles groaned, and brought his hand up to his eyes, which were blinded by the sudden entry of bright lights.

"Yes Lydia. You were actually…and you told me to take some sleeping pills, remember?"

"He's awake!"

Scott's voice was so relieved that Stiles thought twice about giving his friend a hard time for not really paying attention to his lack of 8 hours a night.

"Yes I am. And I have a headache…you're all very loud. Where am I?" He looked over to see Scott kneeling by his side looking like a scolded puppy, Allison and Isaac standing over him—Allison looking concerned and Isaac looking his usual inquired self—and Lydia glaring at him from Allison's side. Ms. McCall was fixing the IV in his arm and "—WOAH why do I have a needle in my arm?! Forget the question about where I am, _why _is there a needle stabbed into my ARM!?"

"Because," Scott's mom scowled down at him, "you were dehydrated and not only had sleep deprivation but when was the last time you ate, Stiles?"

"This morning." He answered immediately. Ms. McCall raised her eyebrows and he caved. "I just had a granola bar…I forgot. Really." And he had. Stiles realized his head had been pounding so much he had _forgotten to eat._

"I swear. I just haven't been feeling to well."

Next thing he knew Lydia's hand swatted the back of his head, and she pinching his upper arm. "Ow! Lydia! What the hell?"

"Don't be stupid. Come to the hospital if you _actually _can't sleep you idiot! Do you know how worried we all were when Derek _carried _you in here?! We thought you had died!"

"Yeah, dude—you were all limp and stuff," Isaac nodded his head thoughtfully.

Stiles gulped. That's right—he'd been having a conversation with Derek—a lovely conversation. God, he was even sarcastic in his own mind.

"I was just really tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Lots of weird dreams and stuff…" He paused then, not knowing if he should add the last part, but Scott grabbed his shoulder suddenly and Stiles knew his best friend hadn't realized how serious this whole thing had been until now. So he added, "it's freaking me out a little actually."

"I can prescribe some meds if you want?" Scott's mom was looking concerned, "just so you can get some sle—"

"No, I don't think so." Lydia suddenly interrupted looking thoughtful, her voice clipped. "I'm going to go make you some Bilberry burdock tea."

"Bless you," Isaac said to her, and even Allison rolled her eyes.

"I did not _sneeze_, you idiot. _Bilberry burdock _tea. I read about it once, and even though that was years ago, I suddenly remember it, and I've got a really strong feeling about giving it to Stiles right now."

With that, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "Through past events, I think we all know we should probably pay attention to my random little feelings."

She marched out the door, leaving the group rather stunned. Finally Stiles chuckled.

"Typical. Well I trust Lydia, so let's get me out of here now! I'll probably feel better as soon as she gives me the Bilbocky stuff anyways."

"Don't you want to know where Derek is?"

Stiles felt his eyebrow twitch irritably and Scott's question, and felt even _more _irritated when Allison elbowed her ex. Why did she do that?

"Where indeed _is_ the man who enter my house uninvited and made me so angry that I passed out? I should have asked that first. Silly me." He said flatly, making sure Scott knew he wasn't pleased. Scott winced, but kept going.

"After he dropped you here, making sure we were looking after you he left and said to call him once you were okay." It sounded like Scott was trying to make excuses for Derek. Ones that Stiles noted were not needed—he felt no anger towards the wolf, to his dismay—only shrewd disappointment. And he couldn't figure out if that was towards Derek or himself. Stiles sighed, and ran fingers through his messy hair.

"I'll call him." He held out his hand, and it took Scott a while to realize he wanted his phone. He suddenly felt tired, not sleepy tired, but the same tired he had felt after he watched Derek lifting all that heavy stuff at his house.

Stiles winced at the flush that ran up his neck when _those _pictures emerged into his mind again, but he was determine not to think about what it meant.

_"Scott? How's Stiles?"_

Shit, he'd forgotten he was holding the phone up to his ear—he shivered slightly when Derek said his name, so Stiles covered it up with a bark of laughter.

"Oh, so you're worried about my well-being? Aw Derek, that's so sweet. Thank you."

There was a pause from the other line.

_"You're okay."_

It wasn't a question, but a solid statement.

This was where Stiles was slightly surprised—usually Derek would have snapped something rude or saucy back, like 'I'll kill you'. But he had neither denied Stiles accusation of caring, or threatened him and now Stiles felt like an asshole even though it had been Derek who'd said horrible stuff to him earlier in his room.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need some sleep apparently, and Lydia's gone to make some witches potion now so I'll be fine…don't get your wolf panties tied in a knot now."

He noticed then that Isaac and Allison had left, leaving only him and Scott in the room. He raised his eyebrows at the young werewolf, who shrugged and then mouthed 'gone to get snacks and mom' and walked out of the room.

He heard a growl from the other line, and started, "umm sorry, what?"

"_Jesus Stiles, you were the one who called me. Pay attention_."

"Right, sorry—ADHD remember? Continue." Another growl that sound suspiciously like 'I'll kill you'—Stiles smiled, and then _realized _he was smiling and forced himself to stop—and then Derek continued speaking.

_"I _said_ that if you feel what you're experiencing is important we'll go see Deaton or something and try and figure it o—"_

"Wait—you're saying you want to _help me?!_ You stood in my bedroom a few hours ago and completely ran me down! Derek, you can't just expect me to get past that just because you carried me to the hospital…I probably weighed nothing with your strength and you were the one who got me all riled up."

Stiles' brain automatically took that statement and turned it into some sexual imagery in his head and Stiles briefly wondered if this 'darkness around his heart' was the one causing these extremely wrong fantasies.

_"You were being stupid_." Was the reply, and Stiles threw his hands up.

"Of course I was."

A sigh on the other end, then,

"_Bye Stiles." _And Derek hung up.

Stiles decided he hated the way Derek said his name—he hated the way Derek flicked his tongue to make the _ssst _sound, and the way his voice was so sharp it just pierced through Stiles making it sound like it wasn't even Stiles name but instead _Derek owned_ it and—

"Woah dude, are you okay? It looks like you got a fever or something. And your hearts going crazy."

Stiles opened his mouth once, twice and then decided not to answer.

He was fucked.

* * *

**HEHEHE**


End file.
